The sea and the forge
by verner2
Summary: A cute little story about Fem.Percy and Hephaestus.


**Olympian Challenge (For Percy Jackson and the Olympians) by ****Felicity Dream**

Hephaestus's pov.

My wife may have broken her vows over and over but we both know that I am not guiltless. I have also broken my vows over and over again and again. At first it started out as showing her that if she was willing to break our vows so was I. Never once was it out of love, even when I caught her and Ares together. I never stopped loving her, but now as I look down on Poseidon's daughter. I know that even thought I have not even kissed her let alone show her how I feel that I love her. I know that I love her so much more than I ever had or ever will love Aphrodite for my eternal and immortal life.

As I watch her at Camp Half-blood trying to hook up my son, Charles Beckendorf and Aphrodite's daughter Silena Beauregard. When Poseidon's daughter Pacifica also known as Percy pushes them both into a closet at the Arts and craft room and with her green eyes sparkling in mischief, I start to chuckle. When they both start banging on the door and tell her to let them out and she tells them not until they kiss with a smirk on her ruby red lips. I decide it's time to stop this and hopefully save my son, Charles some of his dignity no matter how small.

Regular pov.

"Percy let us out now! "Beckendorf yelled as he banged on the door trying and failing to knock the door down.

Putting all her wait on the door as she pushed the locked door in case Beckendorf or Silena managed to break the lock or gods forbid the hinges. With a smirk on her lips Pacifica pushed a lock of her waist long, onyx black hair from in front of her face to behind her ears as she said. "Not until you to kiss and not on the cheek or anywhere friendly! Once this is over and done with, you two will thank me in the end. " said Percy tauntingly with a laugh in her voice.

"Pacifica if you don't let us out right now I'll break down the door! You have till the count of three to let us both out! One! Two! Three!"yelled Beckendorf. At the two Percy already had the door unlocked. When three came around she opened the door and jumped out of the way while as he fell face down onto the cold, hard, unforgiving floor in right front of Silena.

At that moment Hephaestus came into view with a smirk on his deformed face. Thinking how funny it is that his son is on the stone cold floor looking quiet frazzled. While Aphrodite's daughter, Silena is in the back of the closet sighing in both annoyance out of him not even kissing her, while they were in the closet together. As well as in embarrassment for him falling face down hard on the ground in front of his father because of a girl that doesn't even reach his shoulders. With Percy fanning perfect innocence and sweetness somehow with a smirk / smile on her face.

" Pacifica your dea-" yells Beckendorf as he stumbles upward before he stops suddenly right after seeing his dad with a smirk on his face. A blush of which could rival a tomato comes to his face knowing that his dad must have seen what happened between him, Silena, and Percy a few seconds ago.

"What no hello Charles? " Hephaestus asks with a small smirk plastered on his face as he looks down at his embarrassed, blushing tomato red son.

"H-h-hello dad! I didn't kn-know you were c-coming he-here to ca-camp." Beckendorf stuttered with a major blush on his face. Whether it was from his dad seeing him face down on the floor or that he probably saw the whole reason why he was on the floor. Was because of someone that didn't even reach his shoulders ( I would go with the later of the two myself ).

"I didn't know that I would find my son face down on the floor when I visited camp today. " Hephaestus commented with the small smirk still plastered on his face. He wasn't looking at Beckendorf but at Percy.

"Oh I don't know why Beckendorf would be on the floor today either." Commented Percy with a smug smile on her lips before she left to go find Annabeth and try and get her to start dating someone to stop mopping over Luke. With Hephaestus following her with his eyes as long as he could before she was out of sights. With a small bittersweet smile on his lips he said goodbye to his son and left camp hoping to see her some time soon.


End file.
